


One of the Boys

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Girl Kyungsoo, Self-Indulgent, but i will still do my best to give each ship equal loving, i think it's obvious which pair will be endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Kyungsoo grew up with a bunch of boys as friends. Running in the mud with them. Collecting insects with them. Playfighting with them.That is to say, Kyungsoo had always been one of the boys, from how she would dress up and the activities she would be having.Until Kyungsoo hits sixteen and discovered she has an affinity for wearing dresses and growing her hair past her shoulder blades, and that she actually enjoys watching cheesy Kdrama series and reading romance novels.And it's not just her who changed. Her guy friends also started seeing her in a new light. She's no longer one of the boys. But, now, she's the one the boys want.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	One of the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I've been reading girl!Kyungsoo fanfics the whole week and I feel like there's not much of them to satisfy me, so here I am trying to write one for self-indulgence . Don't get me wrong, I LOVE KYUNGSOO AS A GUY WITH ALL MY HEART. But I must admit I have moments like this in which I can't help but want a story in which he's a girl. >_<
> 
> If you're uncomfortable with that, then this story is not for you. :X

"Happy birthday, Soo!" A series of loud cheers greeted the birthday girl as soon as she went down from her bedroom to supposedly just get a glass of water. Along with the customary birthday song being sang is a shower of confetti dropping on her as she was being pulled by her friends and family towards the dining table.

Kyungsoo smiled at the pleasant surprise. "Thank you, guys. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

"Hey, Soo, I saw this really cute dress in the store while I was doing shopping," her mom said, "and I know you haven't really tried wearing one, but can you make an exception today? I mean, you only turn sixteen once."

That was Kyungsoo's cue to look down at what she was still currently wearing—a pair of washed-out tee with a logo of her favorite band and a blue plaid pajama bottoms. "Um, okay?" she agreed albeit a bit hesitant. She would rather change into a sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. But she supposes her mom is right; there's no harm for doing something else for her sixteenth birthday.

"Great!" her mom gushed, handing her a paperbag. "Your friends and I will wait for you."

Kyungsoo quickly climbed the stairs to her room, going straight to her bathroom after deciding to take a quick shower. After drying her hair, she went into her walk-in closet and pulled the dress out of the paperbag. It was a navy blue dress with light floral prints on it and an off-shoulder neckline. She examined the material and she realized she actually likes the softness of it.

But what she likes most about the dress is how it suits her, upon inspecting her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know it would feel this good for her to see her curves being accentuated and her flawless milky skin contrasting with the dark color of the dress.

She decided to also let down her hair, which she usually keeps in a bun if she misses her monthly haircut to keep it extremely short. As of the moment, it's hitting the tops of her shoulders since she was too busy with her studies the past few months to find time to visit a haircutter.

When she was satisfied with her overall appearance, she made her way downstairs. Her mom and her friends are fussing over the decorations and the food that they didn't notice she was already by the entryway to the dining room. She cleared her throat to get their attention and, when everyone turned to look at her, there was a collective gasp and one of her friends (Baekhyun) dropped something.

"Is it bad?" Kyungsoo started to become anxious. Maybe she overdid it?

"Soo, you look like a girl," Jongdae quipped.

"Ya, Jongdae," Kyungsoo's mom said, "she _is_ a girl." Her mom turned to look at her. "My Soo looks so pretty, doesn't she, boys?"

Kyungsoo doesn't know if it's because it's her mom who asked the question or if her friends—all eight of them—actually agrees, but they all responded in agreement.

And, for Kyungsoo, it wasn't just her age that changed this year. It's also how she sees herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
